spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bikini Bottom University
' ''Bikini Bottom University'' is a spin-off series to the critically acclaimed series Bikini Bottom High which ran on FOX from September 25, 2011 to May 17, 2015. The series premiered on September 9, 2015. Episodes of this show are rated TV-PG, TV-14, and TV-MA with the later being hardly used. Employees If you would like to work for this show, please write your name and the profession, and then you can start immediately. *Dipper723 - (Creator, Excutive Producer, Writer, Editor) *SpongeTechX - (Writer, Editor) *RamDarre - (Writer, Editor) *IHeartSpongeBob - (Editor, Possible Upcoming Writer) *ILikeKrabbyPatties - (Writer) *Aparnaa - (Writer, Editor) *SethStewart90 - (Director) *Kidsnewsnairobi7yearold - (Writer) *DudeBob SquarePants - (Writer, Editor) *SuperFanonD - (Writer, Plot Creator, Editor) * TooYoung46 - (Writer, Editor, Episode Titler) * angrybirds720 ( writer ) * JackTheRipper5210 (Episode Titler, Plot Creator, Writer) * kristi.mincieli (Editor) * MEearth (Writer) Rules *Do not remove or edit an episode you didn't create, unless you're an editor. *Write you're name next to the episode's title. *I ask you don't make the TV-MA rating become a norm. *Have fun. Characters SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Star Squidward Tentacles Sandy Cheeks Squiliam Fancyson Professer SwordFish Mr. SquidTough Veronica SpongeWinnfer Plankton Karen Mr. Krabs Pearl Krabs Mrs. SquarePants Notice *Unlike the last series, we won't be putting dates on the episodes, or go by seasons. This way we can make as many episodes we want, and when we run out of ideas we'll put the episodes into seasons. *We also won't be posting the viewership for the episodes. Episodes '''1. Bikini Bottom University - Written by Jon23812 SpongeBob and friends enter college for the first time. (TV-PG-DL) 2. Classroom Rules - Written by Dillion9988 This year the teachers are much stricter, and the gang have make the best of it. (TV-PG-DL) 3. Complicated - Written by SpongeTechX The guys figure out that College isn't exactly as easy as they thought. Especially for Patrick, since he was so close to not getting into College. Also, their homeroom teacher, Professer Swordfish, is very strict, and will put you in detention even if you are caught picking your nose. (TV-PG) 4. College Fancy - Written by RamDarre Their show is featured on College Fancy and Squidward needs them to win so he can shove it in Squilliam's face. But does he go a little overboard? (TV-PG) 5. Crazy Coffee - Written by Chrisvader1234 After Professor Swordfish announces that their will be a huge test that will determine if they stay in the class. Patrick tries to study but with no luck finds a student that sells foreign cofee. Upon seeing this he buys some causing hyper activity. Will he be able to pass the test? (TV-PG) 6. Party - Written by Jon23812 SpongeBob and Patrick get invited to a party. At the party SpongeBob and Patrick find out, that they were only invited so the others can make fun of them. The two want to get back at them, by scaring them with monster costumes from Halloween. (TV-PG-LV) 7. New Student- Written by RamDarre There is a new student and he is the worst bully people have seen. But what will happen when he finds SpongeBob and remembers him from a 2nd grade incident? (TV-PG) 8. Sports - Written by Jon23812 Bikini Bottom University holds Sports Try Outs. Sandy wants to be a part of it, so she signs up for cheerleading. Squidward also wants to sign up for a sport and wants to be a football player, but little does he know, SpongeBob and Patrick also signed up for Football. During practice Squidward keeps getting injured due to SpongeBob and Patrick's stupidity. In the end Squidward, SpongeBob, and Patrick don't make the cut, but Sandy becomes head cheerleader. (TV-PG-DLV) 9. Serious Drawing - Written by Spongeyfan77 Mr. Oscar is very serious about drawing! 1 mistake and your a goner! Squidward has gotten a C-,D or E on his Class and Homework! Now for the Sculpture project. Due to him getting an F on the sculpture project, Squidward has to stay after school. The problem is that Squidward doesn't feel like staying after school, but at the same time Squidward wants to improve his grade. (TV-PG-DL) 10.My first Cell Phone, a Firefly! - Written by Spongeyfan77 SpongeBob has gotten honor roll on his report card! And that SpongeBob's parents have a surprise for him! A cell phone, well a firefly. SpongeBob gets mad as he can only call mom, dad and 911. Sandy has an iPhone 5, Squidward has a Blackberry and Patrick has a Tracfone. No one finds SpongeBob "coral". SpongeBob then tries to tell everybody that fireflys are "coral" which will be EXTREMELY challenging. (TV-PG-DLV) Quotes Mom: SpongeBob, I have a surprise for you! "holding box" SpongeBob: Coming mom! "runs to mom" Mom: Remember when you wanted a cell phone? SpongeBob: Yes. Mom: Open the box! "SpongeBob opens box" "SpongeBob turns from a happy face to a sad face" SpongeBob: What's this? A firefly?! SpongeWinnfer:Spongey I Am Going To Colloge With You They Lied To Me Saying I Graduated Come On SpongeBoy 11. Video Game Addiction- Written by RamDarre After the release of Call Of Bikini Bottom: Sponge Ops 2, Patrick and SpongeBob begin to get addicted, playing as much as 10 hours a day. Now it is starting to affect their grades. SpongeBob went from 8 As and 1 B to 4 C's and 3 D's as well as 2 F's. Patrick went from 9 B's to 7 D's and 2 F's. What will it take them to stop playing? Will they have to stay back?(TV-PG-V) 12. Drunk - Written By Dipper723 Patrick brings beer into his and SpongeBob's dorm room. SpongeBob says that this isn't a good idea, but Patrick encourages SpongeBob to drink it. They both drink them, and the next day they're drunk. Sandy tells them if the principal finds them drunk, he would expel them. SpongeBob and Patrick have to hide for the rest of the day so a teacher can't find them drunk. (TV-14-DL) 13. The Search - Written by Dipper723 The principal sees beer cans in the dumpster, so he looks into everyone's dorm rooms to see if anyone is drunk. Sandy has to make sure that he doesn't go to SpongeBob and Patrick's room. (TV-PG-D) 14. The Revenge - Written by Aparnaa Sandy finds out that someone is putting beer cans on the menu and everyone was starting to drink beer cans. Someone is the one who made everyone drunk including SpongeBob and Patrick. Sandy has to find out who did it on purpose! (TV-14-DL) 15. Sandy vs. Plankton: The Beer Cans - Written by Aparnaa The guy who puts beer cans on the menu is revealed to be Plankton! Sandy and Plankton has a fight because Plankton made everyone drunk! Will the drinking comes to an end? Or Plankton will take over? (TV-14-DLSV) Note: '''The reason why it was rated TV-14-DL is that there is still people being drunk. '''16. Normal vs Fancy: Music Recital (45 minute special) - Written by Aparnaa Bikini Bottom University is holding the 1st Annual Music Recital in one week, which Normal will be challenging Fancy. The music teacher, Mr. SquidTough says that SpongeBob will be playing the guitar, Squidward will be the clarinet player, and they will be leaders. Squidward doesn't want SpongeBob to be with him. Everyone practices for a week. The day before the recital, Squiliam and Coolbob laughed at them because they think they are going to win. Squidward and SpongeBob are annoyed. Will Squidward and SpongeBob play it perfectly and the Normal will win? Or they will have to give up music, FOREVER? (TV-PG-D) Quote "Squidward was practicing his clarinet in his dorm room when Squiliam knocks on the door." Squidward: Coming. *opens door* Oh No! It's my rival Squiliam Fancyson from high school! And Coolbob! Squiliam: Yes, and I got to tell you. I am going to win and you are going to give up music! Coolbob: Yeah. You and SpongeBob Punypants will play it badly and in one wrong note, we won the recital! Squidward: No. I will play it... Squiliam: *laughs* I will win this game! *Coolbob joins in laughing* Coolbob: I win and you lose! SpongeWinnfer: You Are My Boyfriend Not Coolbob SpongeBob: Oh I Mean Squidward Insted Sorry I like Squidward Better SpongeWinnfer: You Are Helping Me In Acting Class Squidward: THAT'S IT! I had enough of this! I have practiced for 1 week, and then you ruined it! Oh And Coolbob Is Just SpongeBob Pretending To Be Cool Squiliam follows Squidward, still laughing* Music The Songs For All Episodes Songs Used Party Rock Anthem Locked Out Of Heaven No Words Like Sex Don't Stop The Party The Hills Clean Dessert No Words With Silento Like Makes Me Want To Taste You Sometimes Meaning Sex Airplanes Thinking Out Loud So What Don't Outside This Is How We Do No Words Like Hell Yeah Bad Blood With Kendrick Lamar Ghost Town Clean Cool For The Summer Clean Hello 679 With Remy Boyz Clean Focus Hey Mama On My Mind Hotline Bling No Type Clean Good For You No Asap Rocky Come And Get It Boom Clap Boss Worth It Since U Been Gone Again Clean IDMYU Clean All Eyes On You Clean Clean Levels Hero's We Could Be Lean On Fancy Clean Note: It is shown in this episode that Squilliam doesn't know how to fight. 18. I'm so tired I see Barney in my closet '''- '''Written by Spongeyfan77 The gang will be having a test in a few days and the gang keep staying overnight and that they go to sleep so late, That they are drowsy and tired. Mr. Wan says that if you get a D or lower, you will go back to the nearest high school you live in. (Bikini Bottom High) Will the gang pass? Especially if they are studying "a little too much"? (TV-14-DLV) 19. College Play '''- '''Written by Spongeyfan77 Squilliam signs Squidward up for the college play. Why? Because Squidward hates dressing up on a stupid costume. Will Squidward make it? (TV-PG-D) 20. Your Fired! - Written by Spongeyfan77 Patrick decides that the Principal needs to go after being VERY mean and rude to the students. SpongeBob, Squidward and Patrick put wine in the Principal's office. Later the principal gets fired. The principal gets replaced by a more mean and strict principal. The gang want the old principal back. Will Squidward, SpongeBob and Patrick confess about what they have done? (TV-14-D) 21. Yule Pass! - Written By Kidsnewsnairobi7yearold Patrick has less of a chance of passing college when SpongeBob and the principal find out he can barely spell the second grade word "you'll" and the word "exasperating". SpongeBob and Sandy try to help, but Patrick refuses. When a really important test comes up, Patrick must ask for help, or he'll have to repeat the second grade. Will Patrick eventually pass the test? 22. Sandy's Secret - Written by Kidsnewsnairobi7yearold Sandy has a terrible secret only Plankton knows about, she failed kindergarten in Texas so that's why she moved to Bikini Bottom at age 6. But when the group finds her two kindergarten pictures in her diary (Which she keeps in her backpack), Sandy lies and says she couldn't breath underwater back when she was six, so when she was eight she invented her own helmet (With the help of her Pa). But when Squidward spies on her, she mustn't dare let Squidward tell the group! Now what will she do? 23. Wear A Shirt, Pat! - Written by Kidsnewsnairobi7yearold When the school gets a feild trip back to there old high-school, a fish there yells at Patrick, "Get a shirt, dude"! Patrick, now ashamed of being shirtless, steals the Bikini Bottom High school shirts on accident, mistaking the Lost and Found for a shop! Now what will he do? 24. Patrick In Love - Written By Kidsnewsnairobi7yearold When Patrick begins the changes of growing up, he begins to realize girls aren't "boys you can't punch", anymore and takes an interest in taking a long time friend out to dinner. 25. Patrick's First Not Girl Friend - Written By Kidsnewsnairobi7yearold When Patrick gets into a relationship with Patrica after confronting her about his certain "changes", he soon finds being a "nice very well favored gentleman" is harder than it is set out to be, and his friends must help him trick Patrica. 26. Sophomores! - by SuperFanon'D! The gang are at the end of their freshmen year, and are excited to become sophomores. However, Patrick must get an A+ on his test to pass due to his low grades. 27. Pearl's Pearl-fume - Written By KidsNewsnairobi7yearold When thirteen year old Pearl creates perfume, Patrick accidentally steals the idea and ends up making perfume a drink. 28. Augh! - Written Kidsnewsnairobi7yearold Mr. Krabs is terorized when he sees his daughter Pearl at the store buying those "things" (a bra) and confronts her about never wearing them, until his new wife, Bebe, threatens to divorce him if he "doesn't let Pearl be who she wants". Now it is up to SpongeBob and the gang to ask Pearl why she has decided at such a young age without dying of embarassment, and Squidward and Squilliam to re-gain Bebe's trust for Mr. Krabs. 29. Plankton Bee Good (Part 1) - Written by kidsnewsnairobi7yearold After the Principal lets Plankon be principal until he gets back from his trip to Hawaii, Plankton plans to make a device that will destroy the school once and for all. (Note: This episode is a summer special). 30. Plankton's Daughter (Part 2) - Written By Kidsnewsnairobi7yearold After his device only destroys his antenas, Karen (Plankton's girlfriend since Jr. High) suggests he pretends to have a daughter, because young adults adore little girls. Since Plankton and Karen cannot afford to adopt a little girl with all there budgets and savings, Plankton dresses up as a little girl but finds himself being attacked in "love" when his plan works. 31. Suspcious Alagea (Final Installment of movie) - Written By Kidsnewsnairobi7yearold When Plankton begins visiting a physcatrist to know why his life is "terrible", the gang gets suspicous right at the last moment and Plankton soon finds himself trapped in jail for no reason. Squidward, who has the phycatrist, knows about Plankton's daily visits, but should he tell the gang Plankton was not planning anything after all Plankton has done? 32. Like, Maybe, Later! - Written By Kidsnewsnairobi7yearold Sandy, tired of people always texting and things, complains to the principal about this but sees what school is like without cell phones (It's so easy to catch people in detention, and teachers can catch you talking in class more often). 33. Just "Squirrel Stuff" - Written By Kidsnewsnairobi7yearold After Sandy begins to have mood swings and starts yelling at everybody, the gang does not know what's going on, and either does Sandy. Note: According to Sandy's "All About Me", website, she is as of this episode and others a "puberty seeker" and has gone through it. 34. Kick The Fish - Written By Kidsnewsnairobi7yearold SpongeBob must go home after he is kicked in the stomach, but soon finds his Mom and Dad's company amusing so he lies about being sick. 35. Surfin' Students - Written By DudeBob SquarePants The teachers announced that the students are going to the beach to learn how to surf. SpongeBob and Patrick are late for school and misses the bus. So they rode a different bus and reach the beach first before anyone else. After everyone have reached the beach they learn how to surf. Suddenly, Patrick accidentally pushed Squidward while surfing. Can the other students save Squidward before he drowns? (TV-PG-D) 36. Patrick vs Plankton - Written by DudeBob SquarePants Plankton invades the school, but Patrick thinks he is strong to defeat Plankton. Will Patrick win or will Plankton take over the school forever? (TV-14-DVL) 37. Trip to New Kelp City - Written by DudeBob SquarePants The teachers announced that the students will go to New Kelp City to help the residents clean the city. While cleaning, some fish saw SpongeBob aka CheeseHead BrownPants and tries to kill him for leaving the town. Will they succed or will SpongeBob hide from them? (TV-14) 38. Playing a game - Written by DudeBob SquarePants Patrick plays with SpongeBob a game called Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy: Battle for Bikini Bottom. However after completing a test, strangely, they get all questions correct. SpongeBob and Patrick says they just guessed the answers while talking to their friends. Then they propose a plan to make SpongeBob and Patrick fail the next day. Will SpongeBob and Patrick notice it? (TV-PG) 39. I don't wanna join! - Written by DudeBob SquarePants The school staff announces that Squidward, Squilliam, SpongeBob and Patrick have to join a basketball match. Squidward doesn't want to join but the teachers will expel him if he don't join. Will Squidward join? (TV-PG) 40. Mean Seastar - Written by DudeBob SquarePants SpongeBob notices that Patrick has been mean recently. He even shouted at his teacher for scolding him. But, SpongeBob notices a headband on Patrick's head. Does this mean that Patrick is mind-controlled? (TV-PG) 41. Evilest Teacher EVER! - Written by DudeBob SquarePants Bikini Bottom University became silent as a new teacher appears. She is evil as she canes pupils for getting a question wrong. However, the teachers don't notice this. So the students distract her so that the other teachers know what she's doing and can fire her. (TV-14) 42. Attacked - Written by DudeBob SquarePants Bikini Bottom University gets attacked by monsters! Who started it? It is time for the students to find out who started it! (TV-14-LV) 43. ''Professionals - Written by DudeBob SquarePants'' Patrick is stubborn to learn so the principal hires some stern teachers. (TV-14-LV) 44. "''Patrick Gets A Suspension" ''Written By RamDarre Patrick attacks a freshman over food and gets a 1 week suspension. How will this affect him? (TV-PG) 45. "Too Many Tests" Written by SuperFanon'D! All of the teachers decide to have a pop quiz on the very same day. Will they survive through the tests? (TV-PG) 46. "Haunted Class" Written by SuperFanon'D! The gang find an abandoned classroom that is rumored to be haunted. Patrick bets a fish $500 he can survive in there for a day with his friends. Will he win the bet? (TV-PG) 47. "Graduation?" Written by SuperFanon'D! SpongeBob gets A+s on everything for a month, and thinks he might graduate. Meanwhile, Patrick thinks SpongeBob cheated to get the A+s. (TV-PG) Note: This originally had a plot of Patrick thinking he would graduate and slacking off work because of this, but the idea was scrapped. 48. "Girlfriendless" Written by SuperFanon'D! Since Patrick's girlfriend is no longer in school with him, he is made fun of for not having a girlfriend. Meanwhile, Sandy must cheerlead for a basketball team, but is hit with a basketball. (TV-14) 49. "Squidnerd" Written by SuperFanon'D! A nerdy squid is mistaken for Squidward, and when rumors are passed Squidward is nerdy, it ruins both their reputations. Meanwhile, Patrick gets Fs even though he studied hard, and tries to find out why. (TV-PG) 50. "Ditched" Written by SuperFanon'D! SpongeBob and Patrick ditch school, while Sandy attempts to get them back in during breaks. Meanwhile, Squidward must break up with his girlfriend. (TV-PG) 51. "Dormitory Vandalism" By SuperFanon'D! Someone is vandalizing the dormitories. Who? SpongeBob tries to find out, while everyone else thinks Plankton did it. (TV-14) 52. "Juniors!" By SuperFanon'D! The gang become juniors! But they go a little wild over it. I'm sorry, did I say "a little"? (TV-14) 53. "Chris The Nine Year Old" By SuperFanonD A new kid named Chris is a junior student who is only nine, yet has skipped to college with his amazing smarts and talent. However, there is no more room for him to come in, but the principal wants him in, so he will expel the person with the lowest grades to get him in, just as SpongeBob and the gang start getting Ds and Fs. Will SpongeBob or a friend of his get expelled? Or will they come up with a clever plan to stay in college? SpongeBob and his friends go up to extreme measures to stay in university. (TV-14) Note: This is one of the highest viewed episodes, and Chris is added as a new character after this episode. 54. "F Minus F is Minus, Pt 1" By SuperFanonD Patrick will be taken back to the start of his sophomore year if he gets a D or lower on anything after having too many F-s! (TV-PG) 55. "F Minus F is Minus, Pt 2" by TooYoung46 Patrick enters an extreme depression after failing his sophomore year. SpongeBob and the gang try to help him all they can. (TV-PG) 56. "Graduation" by RamDarre The gang graduates their sophomore year, all except for Patrick. (TV-PG) 57. "The Party" by RamDarre A graduation party gets a little out of hand... (TV-14) 58. "I'd Never Thought He'd Graduate..." by DudeBob SquarePants Flatts the Flounder has graduated, much to SpongeBob's dismay. (TV-PG) 59. "The Game" by TooYoung46 When Patrick plays a game of Team Base 2 (parody of TF2), he takes it to the next level. And not in a good way. (TV-14-LV) 60-63. "Robot Invasion" by TooYoung46. (First movie of BBU, split into 4 parts as follows. Rated TV-14 on televised versions, PG-13 in theaters.) 60. "Russian Dancing Man (Part 1)" by TooYoung46 A suspicious Russian transfers to BBU. He turns out to be a spy, who has a love for dancing. (TV-PG) 61. "Insane Sponge (Part 2)" by TooYoung46 SpongeBob thinks he might be losing it when he sees everyday objects come to life and talk. (TV-14) 62. "Haunt Muskie (Part 3)" by TooYoung46 When SpongeBob is taken to the looney bin, robots invade the university! What the heck is going on? (TV-PG-V) 63. "Man vs. Machine (Part 4)" by TooYoung46 The mysterious, mind-controlling robots (codenamed Haunt Muskies) are revealed to be controlled by the Russian spy! But worse yet, the Russian spy is revealed to be someone else... but who?! (TV-14) 64. The Breakup by kristi.mincieli SpongeBob Dumps Winnie And All Of His Friends Are Not Happy About SpongeBob And Winnie Turns Into A Monster Because Of Him 65. Back Up Yeah Wot Wot by kristi.mincieli SpongeBob And Winnie Get Back Together 66. Accusations by JackTheRipper5210 Chris aces his tests and so do SpongeBob and Patrick. The rest of the gang think SpongeBob and Patrick cheated. Can they prove they didn't cheat? 67. The Bully-MEearth (TV-G) Spongebob got hit by a bully at school, and gary explains what to do. Spongebob thought to make friends with him. Quotes: Spongebob: bully Bully: What? Spongebob: Lets be friends! Bully: Um... Okay? how? Spongebob: By not Bullying Trivia *This is the first Krusty Krab Pizza Productions to be a spin off of one of their shows. *One of the larger reasons for the creation of the spin-off was because of the general uproar after the finale of the predecessor, in which fans protested outside the Krusty Krab Pizza Productions Studio after the finale. It was then announced they would make a series about them going to college, to air sometime around November. Category:Spin-Offs Category:The Krusty Krab Pizza Productions Category:2012 Category:Jon23812 Category:Spin-Offs Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Character Lists Category:List of Characters Category:Spin-Offs